In fluoroscopy devices for diagnosing an affected region using a fluorescence agent, there is a known method of assigning color information and luminance information respectively to feature information and shape information of tissue and combining an image showing the tissue feature information and an image showing the tissue shape information (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).